The Ghost Of You And Me
by Melinda-chan
Summary: A semi-dark tale involving T.K. and a lost love. Not a songfic. Takari fans should not expect a happy ending. Read and review.


The Ghost Of You And Me by Melinda Cadarette

Takeru Takaishi, or better known as T.K., sighed as he poured a glass of wine for himself. It has been just a year since the big breakup. The table was right beside the big glass window in his apartment. He took out a sip out of his wine. He looked at a picture of his lost love. The brown-haired woman smiled, it seemed, back at him.

"Kari", he spoke. "Why did you leave me?"

The picture could not answer him. It only shows the woman that T.K. was- and still- in love but Kari did have not that feeling anymore for him. It was strange for a woman with the name that means light to cause so much gloom and pain in his heart.

T.K. stared out the big glass window. He had a vision of two ships- one named Kari and the other T.K. They circled each other, and then the one named Kari passed the one named T.K., and then vanished from sight. T.K. did another sigh. He saw a vision of his broken heart. Kari simply walked out on him.

T.K. reached for his glass of wine and made a toast to the midnight sky. Perhaps there are going to be better days.

He looked at the stars. They shone brightly at him.

"Please guide me. If Kari is not the one, then where is my girl?" he called out to them. But the stars, like the picture, did not answer him.

T.K. sat down and drank the rest of the cup. He started another cup. It was then that he heard voices coming from the hallway. It sounded a lot like him…and her.

T.K., under the influence of the wine, went to the hallway. The voices were soft, like a whisper, yet he heard them clearly. It faded in T.K.'s ears and then he saw an image of a long brown-haired woman in front of him.

He knew it must have been the wine but still he felt he had to follow her- the image.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. The image, or ghost, looked at him and then ran off to the other end of the hallway. "Wait!" He ran after the ghost.

It was then that he stopped and his eyes grew really wide. There were two ghosts- Kari and him. His 'ghost' looked at her in pain. T.K. knew the words before the 'ghost' of T.K. spoke it.

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" 'T.K.' asked the other ghost. 'Kari' tried to wipe her tears. 'T.K.' allowed his own tears to flow.

"I just don't love you the way you want me to", 'Kari' explained. "I am so sorry." And without any further explanation she walked away from him.

"Kari!" 'T.K.' yelled but it was too late. She had disappeared into the misty darkness- gone from him forever.

T.K. looked at the empty hallway. There were no more ghosts. There were no more voices. He was all alone- just like the day she left him.

T.K. walked back to the table. All that remained now was his broken heart and soul. The light in his heart was dimming just like the candle on the table.

The blond-haired man with sunken dark blue eyes now sat down and drank the last of the wine from his cup. He looked hazily at the bottle of wine. His eyes gazed downward.

"Why Kari why?" T.K. asked out loud. But no one answered him. The candle went out leaving him in the dark. The stars did not guide him that night. He has seen the past and knew there was no solution. In his drunken mind he knew that. She was simply a ghost from the past- a lost love that could never be reclaimed.

T.K. laid back on the chair. A small smile formed on his face. He had nothing to hold him back from going forward. He was finally in peace. It was then that T.K. let the wine take its full effect.

Thank you for reading this semi-dark tale of T.K. and his broken heart. This is not a songfic that you probably thought at first. However I did incorporate some of the lyrics into the story. It's based of course on the song "The Ghost Of You And Me" by B.B. Mak. You can e-mail me at Melicadar@hotmail.com or at Melicadar@yahoo.com.

Here are some of the stories I got on the way:

Tai's Downfall- At the age of eighteen Tai still has feelings for Sora, which leads him to make a pact with darkness. The ultimate battle between Matt and Tai starts here!

Ryan's Downfall: The Story- Chapter Seven- Mel, Sebastien and Celine has finally found the Digi-Destineds but there is one major obstacle: communication.

Ryo's Story- A crossover of Season Two and Season Three. Ryo has flashbacks of a concealed past that leads him to make a life-changing decision.

The Black Card: A Digimon Season Three Poemfic- The Tamers has to face a kid that claims to possess a card of darkness and plans to use it uniting both worlds.

That's all for Digimon works. And do not forget to review!


End file.
